Waiting Rooms and Waiting For You
by WildestDreams13
Summary: Austin hears footsteps make their way to him, he manages to turn his head to see the brunette that has gotten older, and prettier. "Hi Ally." Ally is almost surprised that he remembers her, but then again, she remembers him too. "Hello Austin." / Austin & Ally keep meeting in hospital waiting rooms till they finally seem to get things right./ one shot/ give it a shot.


Waiting Rooms and Waiting For You

One Shot

This story starts off with a tragedy. The middle has some sadness. And the end is as happy as it can be. Friendship is a main theme in this tale about a boy and a girl who meet in a hospital waiting room. You might be thinking, what about relationships and drama? While there is some of that, because what would a story be without it, it's not the main focus. So, while you read, think about what life means to you and the idea of a friendship based on tragedies, even if it's just something as simple as a broken arm.

* * *

><p>It was May of 2001 when their paths first crossed. The brunette was sad, way too sad for a five-year old with a love of pickles and playing the piano. She was too young to fully grasp what was happening, no matter how hard she tried to understand why her beloved mom was lying in a hospital bed with a machine that helped her breath, she just couldn't. Her dad told her that her mom was going to be okay, every adult in her life was telling her the same thing. But she didn't know what to believe. She wanted to believe that her mom would get to watch her grow up and hear the story of her first kiss, but what if she didn't? That's what she's thinking about while sitting on the uncomfortable chair while swinging her short legs.<p>

The boy, who was in the same hospital in that May of 2001, was just as oblivious to what was going on. Sad isn't the word to describe him, he was feeling powerless and that there was nothing he could do to make his mom stop crying. His dad was trying, but his mom, who was his hero, still clutched his grandfather's hand, her father, and cried. He didn't like when people cried. It made his brown eyes turn dull. It made the five-year old realize that maybe there was more to life than pancakes and coloring out side of the lines. He loved his grandfather, he really did. He promised the boy that he would take him fishing and give him his first beer. But what if that didn't happen? What if his grandfather left him for another life? These questions circle the blonde's mind as he sits on the blue chair and tries to get his .not long enough legs, to touch the cold, tiled, hospital floor.

The room was quiet, too quiet for the five-year old's minds. Quiet meant tragedy and that meant, well, they really didn't know. They were only five after all. The girl moves her head ever so slightly to see her father talking to a doctor. She could tell, by her little knowledge, that the news was bad.

The boy turns his head the opposite direction to see his grandma, who always made him cookies, talking to a doctor. He wanted to believe that she was receiving good news but he knew better.

The girl needs to escape from the bad energy so badly that she hops off the chair and makes her way to the tall window that looked out the hospital. The trees were turning green and the sky was blue. She looked down at the cars that were driving by and realized how high up she was.

The boy can't bear seeing his mother cry on his father's shoulder any longer so he, like the little girl, finds his way to the tall window. He almost stops himself when he sees that a little girl with shoulder length brown hair was already there. But he decides that he doesn't like how sad her posture is.

The girl notices some one join her at the window, she turns around to see a blonde boy who looked about her age. "Hello, my name is Ally."

The boy is caught off guard by the pretty girl who was speaking to him. "Hi, I'm Austin."

"Hello Austin!" Ally decided that she liked the boy with brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate. Her brown eyes looked more like poop. "What are you doing at the hospital?"

Austin should be mad that this girl was asking him personal questions but he couldn't be mad at the girl who was wearing a pretty dress. "My grandfather is, well I don't know what's happening to him."

Ally nods at the boys answer, she understood what he was instituting. "I'm sorry to hear that. My mom is, well going through the same thing, at least I think so."

Both kids nod their heads at the silent agreement that they were both losing people. "I'm sorry Ally." Austin decides that he likes to say her name, there was something about the way it rolled off his tongue. "Uh," Austin scrambles through his mind to come up with something to say to the pretty girl. "I like your shoes."

Ally looked down at her shoes, they were just brown boots, nothing special. But who was she to argue with the nice boy. "Thank you. Um," She then looked over at his shoes. "I like your shoes as well."

It was Austin's turn to look down at his shoes, Finding Nemo tennis shoes that lit up when you ran. "Thank you."

Ally glanced back at the waiting room to see her grandma looking for her. "I better go, I don't want my family to wonder where I am. It was nice to meet you Austin."

"You too Ally."

* * *

><p>So Ally went back to her family, the family that didn't include her mother any more and Austin went back to his that didn't include his grandfather.<p>

Ally's ten when her father remarries a nice women who has red hair and sells real estate. She still thinks about her mom, who was slowly fading from her memory, but she was never one to dwell on things.

Austin is fifteen when he finds him self at the same hospital, this time because he fell while playing basketball. He was the star player, even though he's only a freshman. While at practice in February of 2011, he slipped and fell, breaking his leg.

Ally is fifteen as well when she falls down three steps at school, which causes her to break both wrists and to have to go to the same hospital. As she walks through the hall ways and waits for her father to come get her, she remembers the last time she was here. The waiting room looks the same just with different people waiting for news on loved ones.

Austin's friend wheels him out of the hospital room after the doctor declares his leg to be broken. Austin tells Dez to drop him off at the window and come get him when his parents arrive. As Austin stares out at the same window, he remembers when he stood at this spot with the brunette named Ally. He some how had managed to remember her, he was only five when they met after all. But he could still picture her pretty eyes and can hear him self say that he liked her shoes.

As the time seems to go by slower and slower, Ally decides to carefully stand up, watching her wrists that are wrapped up, and walk over to the big window. The trees are covered in snow and the clouds are gray. She almost forgets about her idea of looking out the window when she sees a boy, probably her age, in a wheel chair. She can't help her self because he has blonde hair and it could be Austin, the boy who she remembers well. Along with his Finding Nemo shoes.

Austin hears footsteps make their way to him, he manages to turn his head to see the brunette that has gotten older, and prettier. "Hi Ally."

Ally is almost surprised that he remembers her, but then again, she remembers him too. "Hello Austin."

Austin looks over to see that both of her wrists are wrapped in casts. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I fell down some steps at school and broke both of my wrists."

"Ouch!" Ally looks down at Austin's leg that is propped up.

"What happened to you?"

"I slipped at basketball practice. Broke my leg."

Ally nods in understanding. "Our second time meeting at the hospital." They grow silent for a moment while thinking about that day. Austin wants to ask what happened to her mom, but he knows that he shouldn't. Ally wants to ask about his grandfather, but she doesn't want to upset him.

Austin takes the moment of silence to look Ally over, he is a fifteen year old boy after all. She may have filled out in certain places but he still pays attention to her hair, that was at the middle of her back. The brown eyes that reminded him of innocence and the lips that were bow-shaped.

Ally finds her self checking the boy out as well. Even though he was sitting, she could tell that he was tall. Way taller than her. She enjoyed his blonde hair that looked soft and she would very much love to run her fingers through it. His eyes were still that chocolate-brown. If she allowed her mind to wander far enough, she thought about the possibility of him having a girl friend. It was doubtful that he didn't.

"It amazes me that it's been ten years and we haven't run into each other before this." Ally says aloud.

"Maybe if you told me your last name I could find you in school."

Ally rolls her eyes, is this how he flirts? "Um, no. Whose to say that we even go to the same school?"

"Maybe if you told me your last name we would know." Austin was determined to find more information on the girl who hadn't changed a bit since she was five.

Ally shakes her head before looking down at Austin's feet. "I like your shoe." His none broken foot was covered in a yellow Nike shoe. "Not the same as Finding Nemo, but I do like the color yellow."

"Haha. How do you remember that?" Ally shrugs her shoulders. "Well I like your shoes too."

Ally scuffs her worn boots on the floor. "Well, I better go." Ally glances down at her arms that are wrapped and thinks about how uncomfortable she is going to be for the next four to six weeks.

"Same." Austin notices that his leg is indeed broken and that he won't be able to play basketball for the rest of the season. "You sure you don't want to tell me your last name?"

"Nice try Blondie." Just as Ally speaks, a blonde couple comes rushing to them.

"Austin Monica Moon! What happened?" Ally can't control the laugh that escapes her lips. His middle name was Monica?

"Moooomm!" Austin starts to turn red when the brunette starts laughing uncontrollably.

Ally laughed too soon because here comes her dad. "Ally Dawson! Why are you so clumsy?"

"Ally Dawson?" Austin glances over at the girl.

"Austin Monica Moon?"

Austin nods his head in shame. "No embarrassing middle name?"

Ally shakes her head in a mocking way. "Good bye Monica." With that she walks away from the blonde that she wouldn't see again for another ten years.

* * *

><p>They're twenty-five now. Austin, well, his leg got better just in time to meet his future wife, Piper. She was interning to be a nurse when he sprained his arm. Austin really only went to the hospital in hopes of seeing Ally Dawson but she wasn't there so he fell for a pretty blonde. The blonde was now his wife and pregnant with a baby girl.<p>

Ally's wrists healed as soon as she met her soon to be husband. Gavin had proposed to her at their favorite spot in town. They met when Ally fell while running in the park and Gavin stopped to help her up. They've been in love since. And with love comes a baby carriage.

It was in July of 2021 when Austin and Ally managed to run into each other. Austin in happy tears, Ally in sad tears. Austin was running out of the delivery room after twenty hours of labor. His baby girl, Emma Moon, was born about ten minutes ago and he was heading to the waiting room to let everyone know. Just as he does that, he runs into the girl who he managed to get out of his head.

Ally was coming from a doctor's appointment, an appointment that told her she couldn't have children. Gavin is going to be so upset, she thinks to her self. They have been trying ever since the engagement and finally Ally decided to go to the doctors. The doctor had to deliver her bad news instead of a baby. She's trying to keep her tears at bay when she runs into the boy with a girl middle name.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Austin says before realizing who he ran into. "Is that Ally Dawson?"

"Yes, I guess it is." Ally is curious about why Austin looks so tired and exhausted but she isn't when he speaks again.

"I would love to talk more but my wife just had a baby! Maybe we can meet up another time at the hospital!" He starts to walk away before turning back. "Nice shoes!"

Ally's heart breaks. The unknown girl could have a baby, why couldn't she? As she walked away, with tears starting to run, she looked down at her shoes, they weren't nearly as nice as a baby would be.

* * *

><p>This time only five years pass till the next time they see each other again. Ally is single, Gavin left her when he found out that she couldn't have kids. Ally wanted to be heart-broken about loosing her fiancé, but she was only heart-broken because she was never going to have a mini her.<p>

They're both thirty. Austin's daughter is five and her mother is, well, dying. The doctors are saying that it could be because of cancer, or maybe this or that. Austin could care less what she was dying from because she was dying and there was no way for him to stop it.

The month is November, Thanksgiving is coming up when Ally, somehow, breaks her thumb. She travels to the hospital by her self to get her left thumb checked out. The doctor wraps it up, gives her some pain meds, and says to be careful. She's leaving the hospital when she hears a little girl standing at the window, Her and Austin's window, silently crying.

The little girl has blonde hair that is naturally wavy. She's tall for her age, at least Ally assumes. Ally makes her way to the window, and looks out at the leaves that are changing colors. "Such pretty trees." She speaks to the little girl.

The girl looks up at the brunette. She was always told to never speak to strangers but this stranger looks nice. The girl nods her head in response.

"What's a little girl like you standing out here by herself?" The girl shrugs her shoulders. "What's your name?"

"Emma." The girl, Emma, speaks for the first time.

Ally nods her head. "Is everything okay Emma?"

"I don't know. Daddy's sad and mommy is hooked up to a big machine." Ally remembers that picture all too well. Her heart breaks for the small girl.

"Where is your daddy?" As Ally says that, her father comes running towards the window.

"Emma Marie Moon! Where have you been?" Ally turns her head to see the blonde that she has only seen three times before this, every time at this very hospital. That's when Ally realizes what's happening.

"Ally Dawson?"

"Hi, I broke my thumb." She holds her thumb up to show him.

Emma laughs. "How did you do that?"

"Well, you see," Ally kneels to the little girls level. "I am just a very clumsy and accident prone person."

"Emma, why don't you go with grandma to see mommy." Emma starts to skip away, after saying good-bye to her new friend.

"That's my daughter." Austin speaks to the girl who he has known since he was five. "Her mom, my, um, wife is in really bad condition."

Ally nods her head sympathetically. "I'm incredibly sorry to hear that. I know how hard it can be."

"Well, I better get back. It was great to see you again."

"I guess we will only ever see each other at the hospital." Ally attempts to joke. "If you need to talk, you can call me." She pulls out her number to give to him. "I've been in this place before."

Ally walks away from Austin, she almost says that she likes his shoes but it was the wrong time for that. Maybe he would call her sometime.

* * *

><p>He did call her. He called five months later, four months after his wife died. They agreed to meet at the coffee shop, their first meeting outside of the hospital.<p>

They talk about everything. From favorite music to favorite pairs of shoes. Ally doesn't bring up his late wife and Austin doesn't bring up the absence of a wedding ring on her left hand. It's awkward because they don't know how to go from hospital buddies to coffee partners.

It gets better when Austin bring Emma to their third meeting. She fixes the awkwardness and things start to look up.

Austin will always love his wife, the mother of his wife. Ally will always feel empty since she can't have a child of her own, but they find company in each other.

They don't start to date until they're thirty-two. And when they do, nothing really changes. Sure, now they kiss and stuff but they still comment on each other's shoes and have coffee with little Emma that wasn't as little any more.

* * *

><p>The next time they're at the hospital together is when Emma has a baby. Austin and Ally are forty-five when their little girl, who defiantly wasn't little any more, gives birth to a baby boy.<p>

When Austin proposed to Ally when they were thirty-five, Austin asked if she would adopt Emma. Ally agreed quickly, after visiting Emma's mom at the cemetery.

When Ally told her, then fiancé, that she couldn't have a child of her own, he didn't say anything. Austin just wrapped Ally in a hug and told her that she was perfect in every way. He doesn't leave her like Gavin did.

He couldn't leave if he wanted to because this girl had been in his mind since he was at the tender age of five. You could be thinking, how could they have fallen in love the way they did? Austin's answer would be quite simple, it happens. People fall in love with people. They hurt other people, and heal at the same time. Sure, their love story started out by them meeting when they were both loosing people, but that's what made them closer. Tragedies can do that. Friend ship can do that as well. They were friends, even though they only saw each other every ten years. They became lovers, even though they had to go through loss first.

You'd be surprised what can make people grow close. Austin and Ally were surprised to end up with people who they met in a hospital waiting room. But it happened. Anything can happen. How will friend ship happen for you? Will that friend ship survive every thing, or will it fade like it never even happened? Can it turn to love? It can turn to anything, just depends if you wait it out long enough.

**Wow. I wrote this in two nights, how, I don't know. I came up with this when I was at the hospital visiting my grand father and bam! I could've came up with a better way to end this but I didn't want to ruin it. Sorry if there's any grammar or any other mistakes. It's late so if I reread this later, I'll fix it. **

**I hope you liked this, I really do. Please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Finding Nemo.**


End file.
